Soul of the Galaxy Tiger
by 1989BluePhantom
Summary: Sonic and his friends find themselves abducted by a dangerous alien race! A mysterious Tiger-like creature grants Sonic new powers after he crash lands on an unknown planet during a desperate escape from the aliens. Can Sonic use these new powers to rescue his friends, or will this be the dawn of their final day's?
1. Chapter 1: Abduction

Chapter 1: Abduction

Falling asleep... That's all Sonic could remember from the previous day. He awoke with a very groggy feeling, unable to completely focus on what was going on around him. (Trying to ignore a pounding headache) He breathes deeply and manages to bring his surroundings into focus. "what the-?" the blue hero questions as he looked around the cold and unfamiliar metal room. He finds his friends Tails and Knuckles laying unconscious in the room with him. "Tails! Knuckles!" Sonic cried in panic as he quickly ran to his (self adopted) little brothers side. "Come on little bro, wake up!" Sonic said as he gently tried to nudge the young fox awake. "S-Sonic?" the two tailed fox asked as he sleepily opened up his aqua blue eyes. Sonic sighed in relief seeing Tails was alright. He reaches out a hand helping his little brother to his feet, then walks over to check on Knuckles. He nudges the red echidna hoping to wake him up like Tails, but Knuckles doesn't respond. "Come on sleeping beauty, it's time to wake up!" Sonic said playfully.

His friend grumbled and growled irritably as he finally opened his violet eyes. "What do you wa- ... wait what's going on? Where the heck are we?!" The ruby echidna scrambled quickly to his feet with thousands of questions running through his mind. "I don't know" the cobalt hedgehog quickly replied. "Wherever we are, it can't be good." Sonic finished as he looked over to Tails who was now examining the cage bars to the room. "Hmmm... this is very weird." said the fox kid. "What's up little buddy?" asked Sonic, seeing a confused look plastered across Tails' face. "I don't know what kind of metal this is made from..." Tails said curiously. "So what? That's not going to stop me!" said the red echidna as he backed up then aimed a powerful punch at the metal bars only to recoil back shaking and falling onto the floor. The metal bars didn't seem to be damaged at all. Tails and Sonic both roll their eyes in annoyance. "Knuckles, not everything can be settled by force." said Tails shaking his head. "I know that! But do you have any better ideas right now?!" asked a fuming Knuckles. "As a matter of fact I - " the twin tailed fox's sentence was cut off by the sound of a door electronically opening in the distance.

A large creature black as night entered the hallway and made its way to the three heroes cell door. A foreboding energy could be felt in its presence as they froze trying to make sense of the monster in front of them. No body features could be truly identified because it had such a dark shadow like body. The only thing they could distinguish for fact were its piercing red glowing eyes. It felt as if it were staring into their very souls as it let out a lowly growl and unlocked the door to the room they saw as their prison. The dark one started to reach for Tails trying to grab him. The now terrified fox backed away until he was against the wall shaking with his ears pinned back against his head. "N-No! Go away, I'm not going with you!" screamed Tails as it drew closer to him. "Leave him alone!" Sonic growled angrily as he and Knuckles rushed to attack the black creature putting their fears aside. The dark being let out a horrifying scream and slammed both Sonic and Knuckles to the metal walls of the room. The impact knocked the air out of both of them. "No!" Screamed Tails who was now trying to angrily attack the monster who hurt his friends.

The dark creature grabbed Tails as the fox struggled with no success to escape it's hold. It took Tails out of the room with it, locking the metal doors behind... Sonic and Knuckles panted heavily trying to steady themselves. They look at each other with both fear and sadness in their eyes. "H-He took T-Tails..." Sonic shakily trailed off. "He took him, and we couldn't do anything!..." Sonic's voice now sounding angrier. "Calm down! There has to be a way to get out of here and still save him." Knuckles stated sternly trying to ease both of their nerves. "You're right..." Said the blue hero calming down a bit more now. Knowing what Tails would most likely do in a situation like this, they both started to investigate the room for a possible means of escape. "Look up there." Knuckles pointed to a small air vent in the wall close to the ceiling of the room. It was still made of the same metal but looked a lot thinner. "Could we fit through that?" Sonic asked while eying the vent questionably. "Only one way to find out!" said the eager echidna punching the vent bending the metal of it a great deal. "Agh!" Knuckles held his bruised fist in pain. "Knucks! Are you alright?" the cobalt hedgehog asked with worry. "I'll be fine." Knuckles replied honestly. "Besides, anything's better than waiting for that thing to come back and drag us away." Sonic nodded to him in agreement. Knuckles readied another punch until both of them froze at the sound of the electronic door opening from down the hall once more. "Shoot!" Knuckles quickly said in frustration as he turned his attention to the dark one making its way toward their prison once more.

It growled as it made its way into the room with them again. Sonic froze as he could feel it's glowing eyes on him, staring him down. It reached to grab him and - "Oh no you don't!" Knuckles punched the creature back from Sonic and positioned himself between the two at conflict. Tears began falling from violet eyes, he was hurt at the thought of losing another friend to this beast. The dark creature growled in annoyance and began to approach once more. "Time for a knuckle sandwich!" the ruby one battle cried as he aimed a barrage of punches at the monster. The dark one let out another gut wrenching scream as it grabbed Knuckles restraining him completely. "W-what? no... c-can't move!" Knuckles kicked at the beast violently, tears still flowing down his face. "Knucks hang on!" Sonic yelled to him as he made a desperate spin dash attack at the creature that was hurting his friend. Before he could see what hit him, the blue hero felt himself slam against the metal wall once more and gasped for air now trying to steady himself on his feet. He felt dazed from the heavy impact and his vision was now becoming dangerously blurry. The cobalt fell to one knee clutching his side, and all he could do was helplessly watch as the dark being took his friend away. Now he was the only one left. He was truly alone. Then everything went dark...

End of chapter 1!

What will happen next? Where and why are they there? Will Sonic and his friends survive?

This is my first story in many years and the only one I've ever posted online, so please review and let me know if you enjoy this story or tell me how I can improve. Thanks!

Fun fact: The Shadow creature is an alien, and it is based off of something I saw at a very young age. It's not the same, just based from it.


	2. Chapter 2: A desperate escape

Chapter 2: A desperate escape

When Sonic awoke his body ached all over and he could feel his heart beating unusually fast. His mind kept telling him he "Needed to move. Had to escape." The speedster turned his attention to the damaged air vent Knuckles had tried to break through earlier. Realizing this might be his last chance to escape, he spin-dashed against the metal vent breaking the rest of it through. He lost a few quills and a little blood in the process because of the foreignly strong metal, but he didn't care anymore. Everything in his mind was screaming for him to keep moving. He spun through the air vent passageways, knowing that it was only a matter of time before the creature realizes he escaped from the room.

Sonic continues spinning through the passages like he used to do in chemical plant until he reaches another air vent door. He peaks through to scope things out below and sees a large window with stars visible outside, and along the walls were lined with what looked like small escape ships. "Are we on a spaceship?!" Sonic questioned in his thoughts. Then a low growl could be heard and Sonic stayed as quite and still as possible, seeing the dark creature make its way through the room. The speedster breathes a sigh of relief once the dark one had left the room below. He noticed the vent door was loose and was happy that he wouldn't have to break this one. He carefully pushed on the vent door till it broke through and swiftly caught it before it could fall to the floor alerting the enemy to his presence.

Sonic then investigated the space pods that lined the walls of the room. Oddly, he noticed that two of them were in a damaged state, while one looked completely intact. There was also a spot where one vessel was completely absent. Sonic looked around the room and realized that there was only one door to the room. Taking the door would have been too much of a risk, so he returned to the air vent passage determined to find his friends before making an escape. The blue speedster didn't get far into the vent passage before hearing something slithering toward him from both directions! Having no other way to go he quickly retreated from the air vent passage and back to the room with the space pods. Sonic decided he'd rather take his chances with the one door! Before he was able to figure out how the door works it opened suddenly revealing the dark creature staring down at him eerily.

With no where else to go Sonic rushed back to the one good space pod. As soon as he entered it automatically activated and the pod doors closed before ejecting from the ship into the vastness of space below. The blue hero was relieved to escape, but sadness soon filled him with thoughts of his friends still aboard the ship. His thoughts drifted as he had no idea where the escape pod was trying to take him. "I have to follow that ship." Sonic thought to himself as he noticed there was an auto pilot switch and disengaged it. Now taking control of the small vessel, Sonic dared to follow behind the large spaceship which still held his friends captive. The chase continued for what felt like hours as uncertainty filled the blue blurs mind of the fate of his friends, but he could not afford to lose hope now. Sonic felt a strange energy close by and the power started to fail in the space pod. No longer able to control the space pod, it started hurtling towards a nearby planet. It almost felt as if it was being pulled to it. The speedster braced himself as he could feel the pressure building around the falling vessel. He opened his eyes seeing the surface of the planet approaching fast until he heard a loud crash as darkness enveloped him.


	3. Chapter 3: A second chance

Chapter 3: A second chance

Sonic awoke and twitched his ears at the sound of burning flames as smoke filled the air around him. He coughed roughly now starting to lose the ability to breathe it in any longer. He could barely move at this point, but managed to pull himself from the ship wreckage and walked a short distance to get away from the fumes of smoke. After he rested a short while and breathed in the clean air; An explosion of the space pod could be heard in the distance erupting behind him, the blue speedster was then struck with realization that he'd gotten out just in time not to become a crispy critter. Now stranded in a strange new place he started to survey his surroundings. There were many plants growing that looked almost like coral. Strange rock formations with large craters were everywhere in sight. Lightning could be seen striking constantly from clouds that covered every inch of the sky. Stars could still be faintly seen through the clouds in certain places. The thunder could be heard very faintly on occasion.

There were no signs of life or civilization anywhere and this worried Sonic a lot. The cobalt hedgehog noticed he was starting to feel unusually weak. Then fear struck when he realized the severe injuries he had received from the crash. An injury on his leg was still bleeding and didn't look like it was going to stop. Knowing that he would possibly die from the injuries, he struggled forward looking for help and holding on to hope that his friends were still somehow alright.

After making his way across the strange new landscape for what felt like hours, the blue hero came across a strange construct of metallic structures. They were obviously not natural and based on the condition of weathering they must of been created by someone very long ago. It looked like some kind of shrine almost. Without warning his strength gave out on him as he collapsed to the metal ground. A feeling of despair began to consume Sonic as he tried to pull himself back up and failed several times. Then the speedster became even more concerned... how was he supposed to save Tails and Knuckles now? The blur knew this might be the end, but wouldn't stop trying to stand. He was determined to live and save his friends from the dark beast that took them away. With a still determined heart, Sonic began to feel a strange energy around him.

It felt almost like something was watching him and he could not see it...Then without warning the wind picked up and a loud storm could be heard from above him. A large mass of light came down to strike the ground in front of him. Sonic watched in awe as the light revealed a large orange tiger standing in the light before him. At this point Sonic thought that he had finally completely lost it and was becoming delusional. The Tiger looked at him directly in the eyes and its body started to turn completely white. Once it had completed its transformation, the tiger let out a low growl expelling a metallic dust-like substance from its mouth. The metal air surrounded Sonic and then began to seep into the many wounds that covered his body. Within moments the speedster felt a new energy surge through and realized that all his wounds had completely healed without even a single scar. Sonic stared at the creature with both thanks and disbelief as it slowly vanished while it never looked away from him. Then once the tiger was out of sight; Everything around Sonic disappeared in a bright light.

When the light cleared he found himself on what looked like a completely different planet. Sonic looked at a docked spaceship in the distance sitting next to what looked like a large facility and gasped in disbelief. It was the same ship that had abducted him and his friends! With new determination, the blue hero sped cautiously toward the facility in hopes that he was still not too late.

End of chapter 3

Sonic has been given a second chance! What new powers do you think he now posses? Review and guess if you dare! Will Sonic succeed in finding his friends, or is he already too late?

Another character will finally make an appearance in the next chapter!

After some research I decided to base the tiger creature off of the mythological Byakko tiger. Which also helped me determine what new powers Sonic would have after his encounter with it. I believe things will turn out even better now than I was expecting.


	4. Chapter 4: The Ultimate Weapon

Chapter 4: The Ultimate Weapon

Sonic was hiding behind a small rock formation while observing the metal facility. He was trying to find the best way to get inside. It looked like there was one large door in the front that was closed tightly. After spending some time watching the area and there was no sign of movement; Sonic decided the coast was clear and walked up to the side of the metal facility examining for an alternate way in. After a short while he came across an air vent made of metal just like the ones that were on the spaceship. He cringed a bit, remembering how painful it was to break through one and decided to check if the vent was loose enough to take off instead. As soon as the speedster touched the vent door it melted instantly. Sonic stood there staring at where the vent had been with a confused look. "This is too easy... Maybe I'm seeing things and the vent door was never there to begin with?" the blue hero thought to himself as he shook away his thoughts and spin dashed into the vent hoping to navigate the facility without detection.

After a short while; Sonic found a small hole in the wall of the vent and looked through. Two dark aliens were standing in the room speaking a strange language he could not understand. "There's more than one of those things?!" Sonic thought to himself with horror. Next to them looked like four doors with electronic messages on them.

Door 1 North

Experiment: Genbu

Element: Water

Status: Contained

Door 2 East

Experiment: Seiryu

Element: Wood

Status: Contained

Door 3 South

Experiment: Suzaku

Element: Fire

Status: Contained

Door 4 West

Experiment: Byakko

Element: Metal

Status: deceased

...

Not understanding what these doors meant; He continued through the vent passage hoping to find a room that held his friends. Now knowing that this must be a testing facility of some kind worried the blue blur a great deal. After a good distance more he came to a dead end with one vent that lead to another room. He checked to make sure nothing dangerous was lurking inside the room before pushing on the vent door. Again the metal door melted before his very eyes and it caused him to jump a little in surprise. "This doesn't make any sense!" Sonic thought to himself as he entered the room. Sonic looked around as he walked down the long hall then nearly froze at the site of large tubes filled with liquid and strange creatures asleep inside of them. A few of them looked dead... Probably some of the failed "experiments" that the dark aliens were responsible for. Sonic nearly choked at the sight of some of the grotesque creatures he passed by. Occasionally he felt a strange shiver up his spine but continued on his search. "At least none of them are awake..." Sonic thought to himself calmly. Soon he made it to a large metal door at the end of the hall. It had an electronic message like the doors he saw in the other room. On it read:

Door 5

Experiment: Shadow

Element: Chaos

Status: contained

Sonic turned his head to the side out of curiosity, then suddenly a look of dread ran across his face. "What if these doors had the names of the experiments on them instead of a test number?" Sonic pondered. He wanted to get the door open and find out for himself. The speedster searched next to the door and saw a control panel of some sort with buttons that had strange symbols on them. Sonic guessed that it must be an alien language and that the door required a password to open... "Shoot!" Said the blue hero as he lightly kicked the door in annoyance. He turned around to leave and find some other way until he heard a strange sound behind him. He looked back at the metal door and stood shocked at the site of it melting in front of him. "Well, looks like I won't need that passcode..." Sonic thought to himself as he walked into the new room. Sonic froze in place at what he saw. A black and red hedgehog was asleep in a tube filled with liquid. "Shadow!" Sonic yelled out not caring if the aliens heard him or not. The only thing he could think of was to break the glass to get him out since the blur couldn't understand the language of the controls nearby. Sonic formed himself into a speedy blue sphere of light and spin dashed the container breaking the glass, the strange liquid flooding onto the floor. Sonic caught the still unconscious ebony hedgehog in his arms as he fell from the tube. "Shadow wake up!" Sonic pleaded as Shadow slowly opened his ruby eyes. Shadow stared up into the emerald orbs, seeing apparent worry from his counterpart. "Phew! Shads, you had me worried there for a minute buddy!" Sonic's face lit up in relief. "I... told you... never... call me.. bu-" Shadow started to weakly grumble. "I know, I know!" Said Sonic cutting his sentence off. Sonic laid Shadow down and gave him his space to recuperate. Shadow slowly stood to his feet and shivered a little as he held a hand to his head. "Where are we Faker...?" Shadow asked sounding more like his usual self. "You can't remember how you got here Shadow?" Sonic asked in response. "No. All I remember is looking for that damn FOURTH chaos emerald that G.U.N. wanted me to find. They want to study it with the other three they've found. That's all I can remember before winding up here." Shadow said looking even more confused as he finished. "G.U.N. is testing chaos emeralds? What for?" Sonic asked in a curious tone. "I'm really not quite sure to be honest with you. But they said something about using their power for the benefit of mankind." The Ebony answered truefully. "Sounds a bit dangerous..." Said cobalt.

(Even a bit ominous... Sonic thought to himself.)

" Well right now it doesn't really matter why, we need to find the others and get out of here!" Sonic said snapping back into realization of his current mission. "Others?" Shadow asked the speedster with confusion. "Yeah, a lot has happened while you were out.. we are no longer even on Earth right now! We are in testing facility and there are very dangerous aliens that brought you, Tails and Knuckles here!" Sonic explained quickly. Shadow now staring at him sternly "Either you're being very serious... Or you hit your head really REALLY hard." Shadow said almost making it sound like it was a question to the blur. Sonic smirked at this realizing Shadow thought he might be messing with him "Sorry pal, I'm not pulling your leg. We are in a lot of danger right now. We need to get moving, and soon..." Shadow trusted the now serious tone of Sonic's voice. The ebony speedster nodded and followed him to the hallway.

Sonic decided to see if he could melt the other door at the end of the hall the same way he did to the room that held shadow. He placed his hand to the door and before their very eyes the door melted into a pile of bubbling liquid. "What!? Where did you learn to do that?" Shadow looked at Sonic in shock. "I'm not sure, but I've been able to melt these metal doors ever since I got here..." Sonic said shrugging. They continued through the new room until Shadow stopped in place. "...What's wrong Shadow?" Sonic whispered to him quietly. "Something is following us..." Said the dark hedgehog readying his guard.

Within seconds a large alien appeared from the dark hallway, its blood red eyes were now staring them down. The two hedgehogs felt frozen in place, almost like the creature had them hypnotized. Without warning Shadow suddenly held a hand to his head and fell to one knee shaking violently and yelling out in pain. "Shads! What's wrong, are you ok?!" The cobalt hedgehog asked quickly. "Something's... not right... with me... hurry - get away from here..." Shadow said in an unusually dark voice. Sonic felt negative chaos energy all around the room and backed away from Shadow as he started to witness a terrifying transformation. After a red aura surrounded Shadow; The ebony hedgehog transformed into a large dragon like creature. His quills became large horns, and he grew sharper teeth until they were fangs. Then finally large wings grew from his back. The black crimson striped dragon let out a powerful beam of chaos energy from its mouth; The dark alien disappeared into nothing as soon as the chaos beam struck it. A red light lit up the entire room and Shadow was back to his normal self; He was laying on the floor and shaking badly. Sonic rushed over and helped him up. "W..hat... d-did... they... do to me...?" Shadow asked trying to stand normally again. "They must of experimented on you already before I got here... I'm sorry..." The blue hedgehog said looking down pinning his ears to his head from sadness. Shadow looked at him wondering why the cobalt felt so responsible for it. "Don't blame yourself Sonic, none of this is your fault. Besides, you freed me from that room they had me in right?" Sonic looked up at Shadow, and could see the ebony hedgehog giving him a small smile. "As far as I'm concerned I'd still be in that room getting tested on if you hadn't of showed up... So what do you say we go find Knuckles and Tails? Maybe we'll get to payback a few aliens along the way?" Sonic nodded and smiled back, realizing that Shadow was ok and willing to help find his friends. They continued to explore deeper into the dark facility. Holding on to real hope in their hearts.

End of Chapter 4

So Shadow has already been experimented on by the aliens, and Sonic has discovered he has strange new powers as well.

What are the aliens planning to do with Genbu, Suzaku, and Seiryu?

Why is G.U.N. collecting and testing Chaos Emeralds?

Will Sonic and Shadow find Tails and Knuckles?

Even I don't know yet what will happen! So stick around to find out.


	5. Chapter 5: A co-op escape

Chapter 5: A co-op escape

Sonic and Shadow continued journeying forward unknowing of what lay ahead. "So Sonic, what do you think the aliens were planning to do with captured mobians?" Shadow asked calmly hoping Sonic might have picked up some info from past experience escaping the aliens from before. "Sorry Shads, I'm afraid I know just about as much as you do right now..." Said the cobalt hedgehog with a sound of worry and his ears flattening against their owners head. Shadow noticed Sonic's expression and became immediately confused because never once had he seen such a depressed look on the blurs face. Then the dark hedgehog realized he shouldn't have asked that particular question. "I'm sure they are fine, we'll find them." He said trying to pull Sonic back out of his rare episode of depression. "Yeah your right, I'm sure they are safe. They just need to hold on a bit longer for us to find them." A smile returning to the azure hedgehogs face.

Eventually they came across a dead end with another metal door standing in their way. "Back up Shads, leave this to me!" Sonic said with confidence. "He-y what?" Before Sonic could touch the metal door he felt Shadow pulling him away from it. "Don't be so reckless! There might be aliens on the other side!" Shadow said in a loud whisper. Sonic crossed his arms pouting a bit, but nodded to him in agreement. The Ebony hedgehog placed his left ear against the door and could hear the aliens speaking in a foreign tongue from the other side. He waited until hearing the steps of the aliens fade from the room. "Ok Sonic, the coast is clear now." Shadow said giving a thumbs up. Sonic placed his hands on the door and it melted in nearly an instant leaving them free to proceed into the new room.

At the back of the room they saw a larger than normal window and carefully peered out of it seeing into another room that was next to them. They could see a larger than normal metal door that had an electronic message on it.

Door 0 Center

Experiment: Kouryu

Element: Earth

Status: Contained

"The doors message is in English, weird... And what the heck is a Kouryu?" Shadow asked looking at Sonic blankly. "Well, based on what I saw on your door; It's most likely the name of whoever is trapped inside that room..." Said the blue hero looking to their right, his heart nearly stopping at what he saw. Shadow walking up to him "Sonic what's-" he looks up at the two metal doors side by side in front of them; both of them read:

Door 6

Experiment: Tails

Element: Fire

Status: Contained

Door 7

Experiment: Knuckles

Element: Water

Status: Unknown

The blue hedgehog snapped back into reality, his voice now filled with panic "unknown?! What does it mean by unknown?!" The cobalt speedster said as he hastily melted the metal door without a second thought. Sonic rushed into the room and froze. The ebony hedgehog rushed into the room from behind "Sonic wait-" in the middle of the room stood a giant red beast. It looked like a tortoise with a snake wrapped around its body, both the tortoise and snake were glaring down at the two shocked hedgehogs with amethyst glowing eyes.

"Kn-Knucks?" Sonic said with a small shiver. "Move!" Yelled Shadow as both hedgehogs swiftly dodged a striking attack from the snake. Sonic stood up "what are you doing you knucklehead?! It's us!" Now confused and upset. The beast started shooting large bubbles of water at the blue hero, but he expertly evaded them. "Chaos Sphere!" Shadow shot a charged chaos sphere at the tortoises shelled back trying to distract but not harm it. The dark hedgehog smirked when it turned to him enraged, then Shadow suddenly realized he made a mistake. "Urgh!" Shadow dropped to one knee breathing heavily, pain overtaking him. Using his chaos power seemed to make him have an attack. The faint hedgehog tried to steady himself, but everything in the room was now spinning and he couldn't make sense of anything at the moment. "Shadow!" the cobalt hedgehog yelled to him. The Red snake lunged for a strike at Shadow... "No!" Was all shadow could hear as he felt sonic push him out of the way...

Shadows vision returned and he was stable again. He looked next to him and horror struck as he saw the snakes fangs were pierced deeply into The blue hedgehogs shoulder. Sonic was smiling to him "Guess I should have moved a little faster..." said the blue hero before closing his eyes completely. Shadow acted on instinct and quickly spin dashed at the snakes throat causing it to release sonic as it recoiled from the blow. Shadow rushed to his blue counterpart and tried to support his head from the metal floor. "Come on faker! Cut it out, wake up! ...Sonic!" The blue hedgehog opened his eyes and The dark hedgehog sighed in relief. "You shouldn't make me get so damn worried. You're a lot of trouble, you know that?" Shadow said as the blue speedster chuckled a bit while stumbling shakily to his feet.

"Are you alright?" the dark hedgehog asked with real concern. "Apparently so." Said the blue hedgehog with the usual cockiness back in his voice. The Red beast was now charging an attack; Most likely meant to finish them off. The two hedgehogs nodded at one another and started charging up a spin dash. Sonic's spin dash was different this time; Light seemed to gather around his spinning form causing him to glow a bright blue. Sonic broke his spin dash, but was standing still and had the blue light all around him. "Ready? Go!" Sonic yelled as he went back into a spin dash while launching his attack along with Shadow at the same time. The hedgehogs both crashed into the side of the tortoises shell causing the beast to completely flip onto its back trapping the snake beneath its weight. "What are you gonna do now knucklehead?" Sonic taunted as the red beast roared in anger from being stuck on its back. The blue hedgehog tried to avoid the snake while looking into the tortoises violet eyes. "Come on knucks, I know you've got to still be in there..."

In a red light the creature had vanished and left an unconscious knuckles in front of them. "Knuckles!" Gasped the blue hero. Sonic and Shadow tried to gently shake him awake until they heard some aggravated grumbling. "What-huh? What the heck... where am I? Sonic? ...Shadow?!" Knuckles asked surprised as he stumbled to his feet. "That was one heck of a dream I had... That's it, no more meh burger for me for a veeerrry long time!" Said the confused echidna. "Aliens, snakes, spaceships, I don't even want to remember this one..." Knuckles continued on. "I hate to say it, but none of that was a dream unless we are having the same one." The azure hedgehog spoke up. Knuckles looked at Sonic getting ready to ask if he was joking or not, but stopped and winced when he saw the cobalt hedgehogs bleeding shoulder. "Whoa, what happened to you Sonic?!" The red echidna asked in surprise. "You happened yo-" Shadow started but the blue hedgehog held him back. "Easy there Shads. Remember it wasn't on purpose..." Sonic said calming the dark hedgehog down a bit. "I did that?! How? I don't remember anything about attacking you Sonic..." Said the ruby echidna, ashamed that it was his doing. " It's alright, you didn't do it on purpose knuckles. You were already out of control when we came into this room." The blue hero said trying to stop his friend from feeling guilty. Shadow stood behind sonic with his arms crossed clearly still upset with Knuckles, but deep down knew it wasn't his fault. Shadow walked over to Sonic and untied the bandana from around his neck. "H-hey what are you?" "Hold still faker..." Shadow lightly growled as he bandaged Sonic's right shoulder. "Hmph, troublemaker... Who'd of thought this dumb thing would actually come in handy?" The dark hedgehog chuckled slightly.

"Thanks Shadow..." Sonic said, now much more content.

"Oh no! Tails!" Knuckles suddenly snapped awake and blurted out. The blue hedgehogs ears twitched at hearing his little brothers name. "Tails was carried away by those aliens!" The Red echidna was now recalling his memories with horror. "Don't worry, he should be in the room next to us." The ebony hedgehog stated calmly. "That's right! Let's go and save Tails!" Sonic said as he quickly ran toward the exit of the room but stopped dead in his tracks. Shadow and Knuckles could see a dark figure looming over the blue hedgehog. It grabbed and threw him across the room but the blue hero felt Knuckles and Shadow catch him.

"Not this again!" Said Knuckles readying himself for a fight. The dark hedgehog growled and started charging up a spin dash. Sonic calmly tried to judge the situation based on how much power he felt when the alien threw him. Worrying that a spin dash wouldn't work he decide to try a different strategy and held out his hand until it began gathering a bright blue light. He then held his entire arm back saying "Chaos Wind!" before throwing his arm back forward again. A small blue tornado of air whipped up around the alien and sent it flying out of the nearby window. The creature shrieked before disappearing into nothingness. The ebony hedgehog and red echidna watched impressed by the unexpected attack. "I thought you needed a chaos emerald to do that?" The dark hedgehog started "I didn't even know he could do that?!" Said Knuckles remembering that he saw Sonic create blue tornados before, but not summon them from a distance.

"I've been practicing control of my chaos energy" Sonic said with a smirk. "Now let's go and save Tails before we attract anymore unwanted attention." Said the blue blur as he proceeded to melt the metal door to Tails' imprisoned room. Shadow and Knuckles follow him into the room and look ahead to see Tails in a tube filled with liquid. "Just like Knuckles and Shadow" the blur mentally told himself. He carefully spindashed the glass capsule open and Shadow caught the unconscious fox who fell from it. The twin-tailed fox started to stir and awoke to seeing the dark hedgehog holding him up. "Sh-Shadow? What are you doing?" Asked a partly awake Tails. "Fox hunting" said the ebony hedgehog with a smile. "Huh?!" The fox asked nervously. "Don't worry little bro! He just means we're here to save you." Sonic said as Tails turned to him seeing his brother giving a thumbs up. The two tailed fox had a few tears fall from his eyes as he ran to Sonic and gave him a big hug. "Sonic, I knew you would save us somehow!" Said the young fox with tears still streaming down his face.

"It's ok little bro, we are getting out of here." Sonic reassured him. Tails wiped away his tears and nodded to his friends. "I'm ready, let's go!"

End of chapter 5!

I found some errors I wanted to change for the elements listed on the four beast for my previous chapter. They have been updated and changed.

No this is not set in a specific sonic universe. I just thought throwing in some boom stuff was funny at the time. :p I'll be using most everything I have knowledge on in my fics as a whole rather than a specific universe unless it is otherwise specified.

How will Sonic and his friends get out of the facility and back to earth?

Find out next time on- oh wait wrong story...


End file.
